1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communication systems that assist others in determining how an operator of a vehicle is going to operate the vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a communication system adapted for use with a helmet worn by a person riding the vehicle, motorized or non-motorized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle safety helmets are mandatory for use in many states for many different types of motorized vehicles. Vehicle safety helmets with functioning running stop and turn indicators as a means of improving operator visibility and, therefore, operator safety, have been disclosed in various patents. These devices utilize remote controls such as radio frequency transmitters and receivers. Patents that disclose radio frequency transmitters and receivers include U.S. Patent application publication 2007/0285221and U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,795. Still, other safety helmets with brake in turn signal indicators operated by remote control do state that infrared transmitters and receivers could also work. Such an example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,870.
Regardless of these disclosures, there remains a need for a simple and reliable method to operate a vehicle safety helmet with running, stop and turn indicators. Improvements that will provide distinctive features, that will allow ease of use, provide reliable operation, allow monitoring of system function and have consideration for vehicle passengers is needed. Previous devices reference unique identification coding between the vehicle safety transmitters and the vehicle safety helmet receivers to ensure no crosstalk between helmets utilized by persons on one vehicle and signals being transmitted by another vehicle. These encoded communications add complexity and increase power requirements of systems.